X-O Manowar Vol 1
| Featured = X-O Manowar | Stories = Unity Seed of Destruction The Horror Below The Chaos Effect The Wolfbridge Affair Reflections | Creators = Jim Shooter Steve Englehart Barry Windsor-Smith Bob Layton | Issues = 70 + 1 Wizard Special + 1 X-O Database + 1 Yearbook | Start = | End = }} X-O Manowar (Volume 1) is an ongoing series published by Valiant Comics beginning in 1992. The original creative team included writers Jim Shooter and Steve Englehart with artists Barry Windsor-Smith and Bob Layton. The series concluded in 1996 when Valiant was taken over by Acclaim Comics. Acclaim would go on to publish a rebooted version of the character in ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2). Issues Regular Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Specials * * * Collections Trade Paperback * ''X-O Manowar: Retribution'' (#1-4, and shipped with ''X-O Database'') Hardcover * ''X-O Manowar: Birth'' (#0-6, ''The Rise of Lydia'') * ''X-O Manowar: Classic Omnibus Volume 1'' (#0-30, ''X-O Database'', , The Rise of Lydia) Digital only * ''Valiant Masters: X-O Manowar: Into the Fire'' (#0-6) Note: Both hardcovers and the Valiant Masters editions were published by Valiant Entertainment. The latter was also meant to be released as a hardcover but for unknown reasons has only been released as digital download as of now. Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:XO M-v1-01.jpg| XO M-v1-02.jpg| XO M-v1-03.jpg| XO M-v1-04.jpg| XO M-v1-05.jpg| XO M-v1-06.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 7.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 8.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 9.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 10.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 11.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 12.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 13.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 14.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 15.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 16.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 17.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 18.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 19.jpg| XO M-v1-0.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 20.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 21.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 22.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 23.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 24.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 25.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 26.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 27.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 28.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 29.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 30.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 31.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 32.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 33.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 34.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 35.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 36.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 37.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 38.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 39.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 40.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 41.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 42.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 43.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 44.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 45.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 46.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 47.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 48.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 49.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 50-X.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 50-O.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 51.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 52.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 53.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 54.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 55.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 56.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 57.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 58.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 59.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 60.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 61.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 62.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 63.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 64.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 65.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 66.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 67.jpg| X-O Manowar Vol 1 68.jpg| Specials X-O Database Vol 1 1.jpg| Wizard Presents X-O Manowar.jpg| X-O Manowar Yearbook Vol 1 1.jpg| Collections Trade Paperback X-O Manowar Retribution.jpg| Hardcover X-O Manowar Birth.jpg| X-O Manowar Classic Omnibus Volume 1.jpg| Digital only Valiant Masters X-O Manowar Into the Fire.jpg| Related References External links Category:X-O Manowar